fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Selkie/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Selkie (Fates) Summoned * "Nice to meet you. I'm Selkie! Ooh, this place looks like a lot of fun. Come on, show me around already!" Home * "OK, I know. Next time, I'm going to invite Velouria out to play. It's settled!" * "I get my hair from my daddy. Our hair is just so silky... I'm also proud of how soft my ears are!" * "Let's go hunting together! Hunting can take your mind off of all kinds of unpleasant things!" * "I love it when somebody pats me on the head. Go on! Pat it!" * "Ugh! Don't offer things to me! Don't worship me! Nothing's going to happen!" * "Boo! Are you scared? Hee-hee! I just came here to play for a bit, from Friend's castle." (Greeting from friend) * "I've never felt afraid before. As soon as something crosses my mind, I go for it. Fighting is the same way. No matter how strong a foe I'm facing, I never think twice. That's because I have a lot of friends who back me up. I can do anything because I know they're there. What about you? Have you ever felt afraid during a fight? You can stop worrying. I'll be there to protect you. I won't let ANYTHING happen to you!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Bored, bored, bored... I'm SO BORED. Let's have a staring contest! GO!" * "Ooh! Pat my head again! It makes me happy." * "Tell me I'm good! Scratch my ears! *laughs* Snuggle time!" * "Oh, this? It was a bird, of course. I was going to see if you wanted one." * "Wait, wait! Come back, little bird! It's gone. No fair, flying!" * "I love my daddy so much. Daddy loves me, too!" * "Thanks for always taking time to play with me! You're so much fun!" Map * "Alright!" * "Let's play!" * "Time for some fun!" Level Up * "I did it! I'm not scared of ANYTHING!" (5-6 stats up) * "On the hunt! Let's get back out there and play some more!" (3-4 stats up) * "Oh, nuts. I didn't get much stronger, did I?" (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks! I'll be sure to pay you back. Hee-hee!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Watch out, I play rough!" * "Hahaha!" * "Grrrr!" * "Hold still!" Defeat * "But I wanna keep playing..." Selkie (Renewed Spirit) Summoned * "Hi! I'm Selkie and I'm a kitsune! Wait, I was supposed to tell you something else. Oh yeah! Happy New Year!" Home * "Everybody keeps showering me with gifts. I guess I'm pretty popular!" * "The New Year's parties in Askr make the ones in the Deeprealms look super small." * "I went to a temple earlier, and guess what? The statues there looked just like me! I wonder if they're kitsune..." * "I tried to get Velouria to come out of her room and play, but nope! Not even for New Year's! Laaame!" * "I'm so glad my daddy likes this New Year's kimono. He can sometimes be a little bit picky about clothes!" * "Hi! Hehe! Happy New Year! I'm from Friend's castle!" (Greeting from friend) * "Thanks for getting me this super-cute outfit, Kiran! It really goes well with my ears and tail. I love it so much! New Year's is great, but sometimes I wonder why we can't just party and play like this all the time. I guess we've gotta bring peace to Askr and all that first though, huh? That way everyone can relax! OK, that does it! I'm gonna beat up all the bad guys, so the next New Year's party doesn't have to end!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Happy New Year!" * "Hi! Let's celebrate the new year with some play time!" * "Want to know what's in this gourd? It's not for kids, so NOTHING! *laughs*" * "*Yawn* Can I please have some pats? All that food made me sleepy..." * "I have the best daddy ever! He gave me a New Year's gift!" * "Your New Year's resolution is to give me lots and lots of snuggles and pats this year, okay?" * "Does this kimono look cute on me? Hehe, of course it does! Now let's go on an adventure!" Map * "Hooray!" * "Play time?" * "Lookin' good!" Level Up * "I've gotten lots stronger since last year. You'll see!" (5-6 stats up) * "It may be a whole new year, but mochi and playtime never get old!" (3-4 stats up) * "Don't let my cute outfit get dirty, OK?" (1-2 stats up) * "Aww, you got me a gift for New Year's? Yay! Thank you!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "What a fun new year!" * "Happy new ears!" * "Did YOU eat my mochi!?" * "Let's play! Let's play!" Defeat * "Too...much...mochi." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes